


I'm only looking for attention

by carrotdiamond



Series: What happens in the dorm [stays in the dorm] [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut, blowjob, handjob, minghao is resting home with his back injured, mingyu just came back from musical festival where he played the guitar, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotdiamond/pseuds/carrotdiamond
Summary: Minghao is alone and bored at the dorm watching tv and misses his boyfriend, who is playing guitar on live tv. He then comes up with a plan to spend time with Mingyu.





	I'm only looking for attention

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this since... it took me so long hahah Writer's block is so sad.  
> There's not much E gyuhao fics so I decided to write this. I'm not that good at it but I tried  
> This is inspired by KBS Music Festival where Mingyu plays the guitar during Clap intro + the rumor about him getting his nipples pierced (it isn't true... unfortunately *sighs*)  
> That's it. Let's go

When Mingyu opened the door to their shared room, he found Minghao already sleeping. Trying not to wake him up, the Korean gathered his stuff and went out, heading to the shower. There was still some makeup dripping down his sweat sticky face. The other members were getting ready to sleep or just collapsing on the bed.

But Minghao wasn't asleep. He was wide awake, only waiting for Mingyu to come home. He pretended to be in dreamland so he wouldn't attack the boy as soon as he entered the room. He pushed the covers off of him and sat leg crossed on the bed.

The plan was simple: get laid.

Mingyu didn't take long to come back, which he was grateful for. One more minute and he would have gone after him in the shower.

"Hey" he greeted, trying to sound nonchalant, when Mingyu opened the door.

"Hey!" the boy raised his eyebrows, surprised to see Minghao awake and soon avoided his eyes, feeling sorry for waking him "You can go to sleep now. I'm done" he put his things back in their place, took his phone and laid down on the bed.

"I... Watched your performance, you know" the Chinese said, licking his lips and trying to make his voice sound deeper and sensual. Not that Mingyu noticed.

"It wasn't my performance, it was our performance. You would be there too" he was scrolling through his phone, distracted by whatever was on the screen.

"Well, I only looked at you. Your performance" he smirked, getting closer to his boyfriend and sending him lust filled glances.

At that, Mingyu raised his head and stared at Minghao, his face expressionless. He was sure he sang no solos... Then he understood what he had meant by that.

"Ah, cut it out! What is that?" he went back to his phone, blushing slightly, embarrassed and flustered for being praised. Minghao only had eyes for him, that's why.

The Chinese found pleasure in praising Mingyu and watch him get all shy.

"You were really cool. Playing that guitar and all..." he got even closer "The sweat running down your face..." he lightly caressed Mingyu's face with the back of his hand, his voice fading gradually, rough. There was an adoration gaze in his eyes "Made me want to lick it"

Mingyu felt his cheeks burning. He was hot all over.

While watching the performance, Minghao imagined how that sweaty skin would glow golden under the dim light of their room as their bodies moved as one, how that thick fingers would touch and hold him, how lost he would be while looking into his brown eyes, how that mouth would whisper sins and kiss traces of fire on his skin...

"Stop it!" Mingyu liked being praised, but he felt shy.

"It's true!" Minghao laid down right next to his boyfriend, with their arms pressed together, pretending to look at the screen. Mingyu didn't mind the proximity, he liked and was used to skinship.

"It's not fair, you know" Minghao whispered, then moved his mouth closer to the boy's ear "I. Got. A. Boner" he whispered every word, tasting every syllable on his tongue "I was lucky I was all alone here"

Mingyu's breath caught in his throat, Minghao slowly ran one of his hands down his bare arm, making him shiver.

"What are we going to do about that?" the Chinese asked with a smirk on his face.

Mingyu was very different from his stage version now. He was dressed in a black tank and white sweatpants, looking cute and fluffy with his dark hair sticking into every direction. But the memory of the Korean looking daddy material in his performance clothes while playing the guitar with his cute fingers was fresh in Minghao's memory. And that stare! Oh, that stare! It had made the Chinese moan from anticipation.

"Not today. I'm tired, Hao" he locked his phone and put it on the floor next to their double bed.

No, no, no!

"Kim Mingyu" Minghao straddled him and looked intently into his eyes "You're such a tease! You really love teasing me, don't you?"

"I didn't do anything. I was just doing my job"

"Your job, yeah? Then, let me do mine. Or you want your employee to be jobless?" he placed his palm on Mingyu's chest, feeling him.

"You don't work for me" he pushed the boy to the side and got under the covers.

"How can you say that when I'm your personal slut?"

"Minghao, go the fuck to sleep" he said without any particular intonation. This made Minghao mad. He was trying to seduce him and his actions had no effect at all?

"What?! I'm stuck in this room for days - without my boyfriend, may I add -, while you all work and I can't do my job because I'm recovering. And you go there and do  _that_ , letting me all frustrated and now you want us to sleep?!! You're unbelievable" he huffed.

Minghao crossed his arms over his chest and pressed his lips together in a thin line. Everything in him screamed anger. That was just what Mingyu was waiting for. He turned to look at him and grinned.

"You look so hot right now" Mingyu whispered, enjoying what he did to Minghao. It was his revenge.

"Ah, you're so silly" Minghao sighed, rolling his eyes and grabbing a pillow to hit Mingyu "Kim Mingyu, I hate you!"

"Then, I guess no blowjob for you today" that phrase was enough to stop the boy.

The mere thought of Hao's cock inside his mouth turned him on.

"Would you blow me?" his eyes went wide.

Mingyu smirked and licked his lips.

"Yes"

It wasn't every day that Mingyu was up to blowjobs so it was a surprise.

Wasting no more time, Minghao took the covers off of his boyfriend's body and laid on top of him, softly pecking Mingyu's chin and making the boy crane his neck to look at him.

"You were really cool on stage" Minghao repeated, but this time he said it proudly and fondly.

Mingyu led his hand to his boyfriend's head and caressed his hair, then he gently grabbed his nape and brought him closer.

"I wish you had seen that live" he whispered.

"Are you saying you wanted me to have a boner in live TV, Kim Mingyu?" he frowned.

"That would've been funny" he giggled.

"Oh yeah, very funny" he replied, sarcastic.

The younger smiled, the corners of his lips curving upwards, and caressed Mingyu's lips with his own, barely touching. Then, he licked his own lips and placed them between his boyfriend's slightly open ones. Both of them closed their eyes, Mingyu hugged Minghao and enjoyed the kiss, sucking the other's lips and moving them against his own.

A nice heat spread through his body, making him feel warm and loved. He touched his boyfriend's lips with the tip of his tongue and Minghao sucked it.

Wet noises echoed in the room, low moans following shortly after. Their tongues were rubbing against each other inside their mouths and saliva running down their chins. Mingyu tasted of mint and Minghao loved it. It felt fresh, contrasting with the heat he was feeling at the moment.

They were lucky their room was far from the other ones. It was near the kitchen. They could be loud and have midnight snacks without worrying about waking anyone up. However, their relationship was a secret and they couldn't let their noises give any hints about what they did behind closed doors. Most of the time, it was just spooning.

As their kiss deepened, Mingyu grabbed his boyfriend's butt and squeezed it, smirking into the kiss and earning a groan from Minghao. In response, the Chinese rolled his hips against the boy's. Their covered dicks rubbed on each other, making them both release low moans.

"Oh, do it again" Mingyu said, closing his eyes and resting his head on the pillow.

Minghao did, harder this time. He moved his lips to suck at Mingyu's neck and continued pounding against him, who moved his hips in circles, stimulating them both.

"Ah, so good" Minghao muttered, stopping and letting Mingyu move, enjoying the sensation.

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind.

"Did you lock the door?" if they were caught in such a compromising position, it would be over.

"No" Mingyu said "Don't worry. I'm sure no one is coming here" the boy tried to ease Minghao's worries, pecking at his temple and pulling him up even closer.

Secretly, the younger boy liked the possibility of being caught at any moment, he found it exciting.

"Ok"

Grabbing at his boyfriend's clothes, the Chinese pulled the hem of the tank up and revealed his abdomen. It wasn't a chocolate abs, which he was grateful for. He loved Gyu's tummy, loved kissing it and the thin and almost unnoticeable happy trail that disappeared under his pants.

He started nibbling at the skin and making Mingyu giggle. He was ticklish there, which Minghao found cute and endearing.

"Watching your hands play the guitar like that... Hmm, I was so hard I almost came in my pants" he said slowly, his voice deep and making his boyfriend's mind go blank.

When those words reached Mingyu's ear, he entangled his fingers in Minghao's hair and roughly grabbed his nape, pulling the boy to look at him very close. It hurt a little, but the Chinese didn't mind it at all.

"Did you touch yourself?" Mingyu asked, his hot breath hitting his boyfriend's face. Mingyu had this wild glow in his eyes, the one that made Minghao's mouth water.

"No. I'm a good boy. I was waiting for you" he smiled.

Then, the older bit Minghao's lip, making him whine and hold tight onto his boyfriend's shoulders. Mingyu released his lips and captured them again in a hungry kiss this time. He devoured the shorter boy's plump and red lips from all the kissing like it was his last meal. Minghao was enjoying that so much that he forgot about his back condition, but he was soon reminded of it.

"Ouch!" he broke the kiss and put a hand on his back.

"Oh, sorry, baby. I forgot" Mingyu was careful to hold Minghao and lay him down comfortably on the bed "Better?"

The boy nodded and sighed.

"I forgot about that too"

"Do you want to continue or sleep?"

He rolled his eyes and led one of his hands to touch his boyfriend's hard-on over his pants.

"It's not going away soon"

"I can take care of it"

"Let me" the look on Minghao's face was so serious that he left Mingyu with no options.

"If I think you're pushing yourself, I'll stop. Heard that?" he looked at the boy.

"Okay"

Mingyu laid down on his side next to Minghao and stared into his eyes, caressing his face.

"You're so beautiful"

The boy blushed from his neck to the tips of his ears. When Mingyu looked at him so tenderly it was hard to breath.

"Kiss me" he whispered.

Mingyu did, taking Minghao's lips and tasting what was left of the strawberry chapstick. When the younger one broke the kiss to breathe, his boyfriend embraced him tighter and bit his ear, licking it and making Minghao feel hot and hard, the sound of Mingyu's tongue was driving him crazy.

The Chinese turned his head and reached his boyfriend's lips, kissing him passionately and putting one of his hands under his tank, running his fingers from the belly until he stopped close to his chest.

He broke the kiss with a last peck and looked curiously at his boyfriend.

"Is it healed?" he asked, bringing his hand back.

Mingyu smirked and didn't reply. He knew exactly what his boyfriend was talking about, but he wouldn't give in so easily.

"Hm?"

"Is it healed?" the Chinese was excited.

Quickly, he pulled Mingyu's tank up and stared hungrily at his nipples. New silver ring piercings sparkled at the light. The skin around the metal wasn't swollen and seemed healthy.

"So you really got them" Minghao smiled and glanced at his boyfriend's face mischievously.

"I was serious. You thought I was joking"

"What's the reason?"

"I like it. It's cool"

"What else?" he smirked, knowingly "It has nothing to do with the fact that you're sensitive there and want me to play with it"

"Nothing"

"Uhum" he clearly didn't believe him "Let's see about that"

Minghao licked one of the nipples, then sucked it and rolled the other one between his index finger and thumb. Mingyu couldn't stop moaning and squirming. He had his lips caught between his teeth, his eyebrows furrowed and was grinding against the air.

"Haooo" he pleaded, whining.

"You look so good, so desperate, calling my name like that" he smiled mischievously, finally letting go and pulling the tank down.

There was a noticeable wet spot on Mingyu's sweatpants, the outline of his dick clear. He wiggled out of the pants and tossed it to the side, freeing his member and watching his boyfriend's eyes widen and him licking his lips.

"We can't go all the way" Mingyu said. His boyfriend back was the priority.

Minghao sighed "I know" he unceremoniously wrapped his hand around the boy's length and pumped it a few times, feeling the veins pulse.

"Wait, wait" the Korean closed his eyes tightly and breathed in deeply, holding Minghao's arm away "I'm close"

"Already?" the shorter boy giggled and pecked his boyfriend's lips, patiently waiting. He played with his hair, brushing it with his fingers while looking at him fondly "I thought you'd last longer"

"You know what" Mingyu sat down, took his tank off, throwing it anywhere, getting naked and leaving the bed to look for something inside a hidden box under their pile of unfolded clothes. He took an object from the box and held it behind his back, away from Minghao's eyes.

"What's that?" he asked, trying to peek at his boyfriend's back.

"Something you'll love"

"What? Your clone?"

Mingyu stopped and closed his eyes.

"I don't know if I should feel flattered or embarrassed" he walked back to the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress.

His boyfriend had this little smirk on his face, like he was challenging Mingyu to do something.

"We'll get there, we'll get there. Be patient, my love"

Mingyu used his empty hand and his teeth to pull down the boy's pants, which Minghao found very arousing. When he was finally free, he wrapped his legs around Mingyu's torso and brought him closer to his body. The Korean's chest was pressed to his pelvis. When Mingyu lowered his head, he could lick the skin at that region and bite lightly, watching as Minghao's dick would shake as his body moved.

"You're so hard, baby"

Wasting no more time, Mingyu took Minghao's shaft into one of his palms and moved his hand up and down, feeling the hot lenght harden even more. He placed wet kisses in the inner part of his boyfriend's thigh as he quickened the pace on his dick. Minghao had his head back, open mouth releasing soft gasps.

"You'll feel so good" Mingyu murmured on his skin.

Minghao nodded and moaned.

Reaching for the bedside table, Mingyu rummaged through the drawer and took a tiny bottle of lube out of it. He opened the cap and poured a generous amount of the content on his hand, leaving what he was holding previously on the bed.

He bit his boyfriend's tummy softly and circled his entrance with his fingers, eliciting moans from Minghao. At this point, the boy had already released his hold on his boyfriend's torso and opened his legs, allowing Mingyu easier access.

"Mingyu, stop teasing m-me" he managed to say, crossing his arms under his head.

"Be patient, Hao. Trust me" the boy slowly pushed one finger in, feeling his boyfriend's walls stretch for him and clench around his finger.

"Ah, yes!" Minghao said, closing his eyes tightly and inhaling deeply.

"You good?"

"Yeah"

Mingyu then inserted another finger and started moving them in and out, twisting and pressing. At the same time, he was concentrated in giving Minghao several hickeys on his tummy and hip.

"I'll have to hide that" he sighed, thinking about how he would have to wear tight or big clothes so his skin wouldn't show when he made a fast or angled move.

The older boy giggled and inserted one more finger, watching the pained expression on Minghao's face.

"That's enough, I guess" he said, taking his fingers out and wiping them on a tissue he took from a box that was always seated at their bedside table for purposes like that.

Minghao was about to grab his own dick when Mingyu stopped him and told him to close his eyes. Then, the guitarist took the vibrator he had left on the bed and poured lube on it, putting it inside Minghao's hole and watching as his orifice swallowed the vibrator. It was tiny, but powerful. Not long after, the Chinese boy was moaning and bucking his hips upwards, craving for more contact.

Mingyu couldn't torture his boyfriend anymore, so he lowered himself on the bed, almost completely laying down on his belly, and licked from the base of his dick to the tip, hearing Minghao whine his name in the most erotic way, out of breath and hoarse.

When he was done teasing, he put the pink cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head up and down, producing wet noises. His own dick was rubbing against the mattress, neglected and painfully erected.

After some time, the Chinese held Mingyu's hair, indicating him to stop,  and brought him closer for an open mouthed kiss.

"Gyuuu, I'll come" he cried, pouting. His eyes were sparkly and his brows were furrowed in a way that made him look like a puppy.

It was so adorable Mingyu wanted to kiss his face all over and baby him forever.

"Come for me, Hao" he led one of his hands to Minghao's crotch and caressed it while biting at his neck, watching the boy pull the vibrator deeper inside himself and come, pouring all over his abdomen while shaking hard.

Mingyu could feel his boyfriend's heart beat desperately. His own wasn't that different, to be honest. He was full of love and lust.

"Hmmmm, look at that mess" the Korean smiled, kissing his cheek twice and watching the bright smile Minghao showed him and only him. The Chinese's hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead "Let's make a bigger mess, hm?" he suggested and laid down on his back, waiting for his boyfriend.

Minghao laughed and laid down next to him, resting his head on his shoulder and kissing his neck slowly and hard.

"Is it me that you want? My touch, hm?"

Then, he twisted Mingyu's pierced nipples with this fingers and watched his body tremble.

"So good!" the Korean let out, breathing deeply.

Minghao took the lube bottle and squeezed it, coating his palm with the content and wrapping one of his hands around his boyfriend's dick, masturbating him first in a slow pace and then speeding up.

Mingyu just couldn't keep quiet, his moans filled the room and Minghao's ears, making the Chinese pump him faster until his whole body was shaking, spasming. Mingyu crossed his arms under his head and closed his eyes, spreading his legs apart and thrusting in his boyfriend's hold. 

Minghao smiled at the view. Mingyu was so comfortable with him, so free and beautiful. It was good to see him like that. 

With a loud whine, Mingyu came, reaching for his boyfriend's hand and holding him tight. His breathing was fast and brief, he could hear his veins pulsing and there was a tingling sensation on his body.

"Humm, so good" he managed to murmur, eyes still closed.

Minghao took some tissues and gently cleaned his boyfriend's body, taking longer than usual so he could appreciate his skin and caress him.

"Thank you" he whispered, not really minding if Mingyu was hearing or not "I know you're tired and could've just gone to sleep"

"What are thanking me for?" he sighed and almost rolled his eyes, but refrained from doing so "Let's take a bath. We're sweating"

"Can't we just sleep?" Minghao pouted, hoping that his puppy eyes would make Mingyu give up on the idea.

"No. Get up. You can go first so there won't be any suspicion in case someone sees us"

Minghao crossed his arms over his chest, which made Mingyu click his tongue.

"C'mon, babe. It'll be worth it, I swear" he smiled gently.

"Hm" his boyfriend washing his hair and holding him under the stream of hot water could really not be a bad idea. After all, he was getting what he wanted: Mingyu's attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it ok? Feel free to leave kudos and comments, it'll be appreciated ♡  
> If there's any mistakes/typos, just tell me and I'll fix it.
> 
> Let's write more E & M gyuhao fics ♡


End file.
